There have been known televisions each having a videophone function using a software installed therein. Further, an input method using an input device capable of detecting the position of a hand, as represented by an image sensor used for estimating a posture based on the position recognition of a human body, and an input method using a touch display in a tablet terminal or a PC (personal computer) have been widespread, for example. In other investigation fields, there has been proposed an UI (user interface) for projecting a button near a hand or on a table based on an AR (augmented reality) using a compact projector, for example.
However, the videophones hitherto known have a problem that when one communication party points a subject displayed on a screen, it is difficult for the other communication party to recognize the pointed portion.
An object of an information processing apparatus according to an embodiment of this invention is to provide a technique in which, for example, in a case where one communication party points a subject displayed on a screen in a videophone to which this information processing apparatus is applied, the other communication party can easily recognize the pointed portion.